Miss Lana Loud
My 18th fanfiction. Lana was staring outside her bedroom window, she wasn't allowed to play outside during a storm, especially one as bad as the one they were experiencing right now. Lana was desperate, the last time she got to play in fresh mud caused her to lose a bet. Lana was complaining about her problems to Lola, who was looking in the mirror and wasn't even listening. -It's just so unfair!-Lana complained.-They don't let me have any fun! -Huh?-Lola replied putting her makeup on. -Nothing.-Lana said realizing she might as well be talking to herself. -Well whatever, back to me.-Lola said.-I bought some new clothes online, but they shipped it in blue, not pink, and I ordered some pearl earrings, but they came as diamonds, you interested? -No, I'd never wear a dress unless I would get to go to DairyLand!-Lana replied. -What about wearing one to have a tea party with me?-Lola suggested. -Unless you have DairyLand wristbands, no.-Lana answered. -Well, no, but...-Lola said before looking up to see Lana left the room.-At least Mr. Teddy will have a tea party with me. Lana heads downstairs to see that Rita and Lynn Sr are in their room. -Hmm, I bet they won't notice if I head out for just a few minutes.-Lana thought to herself. Lana sneaks outside through the back door. -Alright, now time to have some fun!-Lana exclaimed taking off her that to let the rain hit her hair. Lana ran up to some the mud and started sliding around all over the place, because the wet mud was a lot more slippery than the dry, hard mud she was used to playing in. -Whee!-Lana exclaimed. Lana starts sliding and is unable to stop, she picks up speed quickly, and when she finally manages to stop herself, faceplants into the mud. -That... was... AWESOME!-Lana said wiping the mud off her face. Suddenly, the wind speeds up, and lifts Lana's hat off the ground, the wind changes direction a couple times, and the hat lands safely on top of the roof. -My hat!-Lana said unhappily.-Oh well, I've been on the roof hundreds of times before, I'll just go up there and get it! Lana starts climbing the wall, the rain making it a little harder than usual. When she reached the top she quickly grabbed her hat, and walked off the roof towards the wall to climb back down. However, due to the slippery mud under her shoes, and the rain, she slips and falls off the roof, landing facefirst in the mud, not moving a muscle after the impact of the fall. Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna see this, and run outside to get her. -Lana!-Lynn yelled. -What happened to her?!-Luan asked. -She fell of something!-Lucy said.-Either the roof or a tree! -Dude, please tell me you're faking this!-Luna yelled picking Lana up and wiping the mud off her face. -Let's get her to mom and dad!-Lola said. -You want to tattle on her?!-They all asked. -What?!-Lola asked confused.-Of course not, I want mom and dad to help her! -They'll find out she was out in the storm if you do, and she'll get in trouble!-They replied. -Well what are we gonna do?!-Lola asked. -I got it!-Luna replied taking off her jacket. Luna puts the jacket on Lana, and the rest of the siblings sneak her into her room. -She looks pretty beat up!-Luan said. -Not really, she just looks like she got a bump in her head.-Lynn replied. Lana regains consciousness. -What happened?-Lana asked. -The thing is Lana, we don't know, we saw you fall from a height into some mud!-Lola answered. -I remember now!-Lana exclaimed.-I went on the roof to get my hat, but the mud made me slip off the roof into more mud! -You're lucky we saw you, or that mud would've ended up as your grave!-Luan said. -I almost died because of mud!-Lana said shocked. Lana walked out of the room and entered the bathroom, and turned the shower on. -What the heck?!-They all asked completely shocked. -I thought Lana purposely avoided showering.-Lynn said. -She does!-Lola said shocked. -Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought.-Luan whispered to them getting all but Lola to chuckle just a little. -It's not funny!-Lola said angrily.-I know Lana, and she would never shower, especially if there other people could shower before her! -Geez, sorry.-Luan said. -Yeah.-The others said. -Ok, but maybe she is pranking us, maybe she just turned the water on, and she's not doing anything.-Lola said. -Should we eavesdrop on her?-Luna suggested.-I mean, you didn't seem to have a problem eavesdropping on me. -It's worth a shot.-Lola agreed. They walked up to the bathroom door and opened it to hear. -Ewww, EWww, EWWW!-Lana said from inside the shower.-I almost died because of ICKY MUD, I vow never to touch anything even remotely dirty ever again! After hearing this the siblings looked at each other with concern. -I could've died, because I wanted to be dirty!-Lana said.-But never again, I'm determined to be the cleanest, most prim and perfect, girl in the family! -This isn't happening!-Lola yelled.-Another princess in the family! Yay! They hear the water turn off. -Quick, back to your room!-Lynn said. Lana heads into her and Lola's room, and sees the girls whistling while looking away from her. -Hey Lola.-Lana greeted looking down at her overalls and giving a disgusted facial expression.-Can I speak with you privately? -Of course!-Lola answered. -We'll leave you guys alone.-The others replied. The others leave. -Lola, as you know, I injured myself.-Lana started. -Go on.-Lola commanded. -After thinking about it, I realized if I wasn't a tomboy, the whole injury could've been avoided.-Lana continued. -Your point is?-Lola asked. -Do you still have the clothes and earrings?-Lana asked. -Yeah!-Lola answered. -Do you mind if I took them?-Lana asked. -Of course not!-Lola answered. -Ok, could you leave a second while I try it on?-Lana asked. -Alright.-Lola answered. Lola leaves the room, and the four sisters immediately approach her. -Was she serious?!-Lucy asked. -We bet on this, so tell us!-Luan and Lynn commanded. -She is, at least it looks that way!-Lola replied. -Yes!-Luan exclaimed.-You owe me $10 Lynn! -What's she doing in there right now?-Luna asked. -She's trying on a dress, some gloves, a pair of heels, and some diamond shaped earrings.-Lola answered. -What?!-They all asked completely shocked. -I know, crazy right, but no matter how she looks, we say she looks great when she walks out that door!-Lola explained. -Alright!-They replied. Lana walks out the door expecting to only see Lola, when she sees some of her other sisters, she blushes red with embarrassment. -Hey guys.-Lana said. -Lana, you look AMAZING!-They all exclaimed their jaws dropping quite a bit. -Really?!-Lana asked. -Take this from an expert, you look awesome!-Lola replied. -Thanks Lola!-Lana said. -You're welcome, tomorrow we begin your lessons.-Lola explained. -Lessons?-Lana asked. -To be prim, proper, and perfect!-Lola answered. -Oh!-Lana exclaimed. The next morning. Lana and Lola are eating waffles for breakfast, Lana is getting syrup everywhere. -Lana!-Lola yelled. -What?-Lana asked with waffles in her mouth. -One, don't talk with your mouth full, and be a little neater when you eat!-Lola commanded.-Watch. Lola pulls out a butter knife, cuts off a piece of waffle, and eats it without a drop of syrup falling off the waffle. -Oh.-Lana said. -Now you try!-Lola said. Lana recreates Lola's steps, and nearly does it perfectly, only a small drop of syrup falling off the waffle. Lana was expecting to be berated, only to hear. -Good, job, you did way better!-Lola complimented. -Thank you Lola.-Lana said smiling. Later at the movie store, they are looking to buy the latest Blarney movie, they pay for the movie, Lana calls the customer by his actually name. -Lana, you don't have to do this, but call adults these names.-Lola started.-Sir, Mam, Good Sir, Mr., or Mrs. -I don't know Lola, that seems complicated.-Lana said. -Watch!-Lola said. Lola picks out a princess movie and walks up to the cashier. -Hello sir.-Lola greeted.-I'd like to purchase "Princesses, Princesses, and More Princesses." -That'll be $7.88.-The cashier replied. -Alright mister!-Lola said enthusiastically. Lola pays. -Here's your movie.-The man replied. -Thank you good sir, have a wonderful day!-Lola exclaimed. -Don't mention it.-The man replied. -Actually sir, if you don't mind, I'd like a refund.-Lola said. -Ok, just let's get this over with so I can end my shift.-He replied. Lola comes back to Lana. -Alright you saw me do it, now go buy the movie from the lady that just replaced the man.-Lola commanded. -Alright!-Lana said. Lana walks up to the register. -Hello sir, I'd...-Lana got out before being pushed out of the way by Lola. -...Like to purchase this copy of "Princesses, Princesses, and More Princesses."-Lola finished smiling nervously. Lola pays for the movie and rushes Lana outside. -What did I do wrong?-Lana asked. -Ok, you call boys sir, good sir, and mister.-Lola started.-And you call girls miss, madam, or mam. -Oh, so I just called her a...-Lana started. -Yes.-Lola interrupted. -Whoops, sorry, it won't happen again mam.-Lana replied. -Good job Lana!-Lola said.-You called me mam! -Yes!-Lana exclaimed.-I'm catching on! Finally, Lana and Lola are on their room, putting on makeup, Lana is putting way to much on, Lola watches this. -Lana, let me stop you there, you don't want to have too much on, that kind of ruins the point of wearing makeup.-Lola explained. -What?!-Lana asked confused. -Wash off your makeup and I'll show you.-Lola commanded. Lana washes off her makeup. -See instead of using a bunch of makeup like you were, you'd look prettier just using this much.-Lola explained applying a little makeup on Lana. Lana looks in the mirror. -Woah!-Lana exclaimed. -I told you I know my stuff.-Lola said. The twins are in their room. -Thanks for teaching me Lola, I had a great day.-Lana whispered. -Thanks for letting me teach you, I had a great day too!-Lola whispered back. The twins went to bed ready to become true identical twins the next day. Lola wakes up to see Lana isn't in the room, she finds a note that reads "Hey sis, you looked tired, so I didn't wake you, I went out to register in the Miss Cutie Pie Pageant." -But I'm entering the Cutie Pie Pageant.-Lola said. Lola begins thinking and worries about two things, Lana winning and her pageant reputation being ruined, or her winning and Lana feeling depressed goes back to playing in the mud. -I know, if I get Lana to quit the pageant, then I can win and still have my princess sister!-Lola thought to herself. When Lana returns home, Lola tries to get her to quit the pageant. -Hey Lola, it turns out you're in the pageant too!-Lana said. -Yeah, about that, I think you should quit.-Lola started. -Why?!-Lana asked confused. -I looked up the people who will be judging the pageant, and they're some of the harshest judges ever, I wouldn't want you to get judged by them for your first pageant.-Lola lied. -Actually, it's my second pageant, remember the prim and perfect pageant.-Lana replied. -Still, do you want to be insulted by those judges?-Lola asked. -I'll be fine, those judges are just like Gil, they need lives.-Lana replied.-Now if you'll excuse mam, I need to practice for tonight. Lana leaves to practice for the pageant. -Aww man.-Lola said. That night at the pageant. -Lola, what can six year olds do?-The moderator asked. -Anything, in fact, world domination is my dream.-Lola answered. -Lana, what can six year olds do?-The moderator asked. -Plenty, six year olds can do a lot of good, my dream is to be a veterinarian.-Lana answered happily. And that's how the rest of the interview process went, Lola's answers were evil related, and Lana's answers were happy and sweet. For the talent portion, Lana did a ribbon dance amazing everyone, and Lola sang a song Luna taught her a long time ago, also getting a pretty positive reception. -And the winner is, Lana Loud!-The judge exclaimed. Lola watches them crown Lana and place the sash on her, and walks off sadly. At home, Lola stares at her other pageant crowns. -Every pageant I've ever entered I won, how did this happen?-Lola asked herself aloud.-Is there only room for one princess, is that princess Lana? Maybe we are supposed to be polar opposites. Lola heads into the room and tries on a pair of Lana's clothes, then she plays with the pets, bonding quite well with them, she then covers herself in mud. -Hey, this isn't too bad!-Lola exclaimed. Lana walks in. -Hey Lola, why are you wearing my overalls?-Lana asked confused. -It's because it's fun to be dirty!-Lola exclaimed. -As long as you don't get me too dirty I'm fine with that.-Lana replied. -Alright.-Lola replied. The next day Lana was putting makeup on in the hallway, and Lola was playing with Izzy. Lincoln approaches them. -(To Lola) Hey Lana, (To Lana) Hey Lola.-Lincoln greeted. -Actually, I'm Lola.-Lola answered. -And I'm Lana!-Lana answered. -Huh?!-Lincoln asked confused. -It's a long story.-They answered. -Whatever.-Lincoln said. That night it was storming out, and Lola couldn't resist going out to play, she went straight into the front yard and slides through the mud, she slides on the sidwalk. Much to her horror she is picking up speed and is unable to stop, she looks up and sees a car parked on the sidewalk. -AHHHHHHHHHH!-Lola screamed. Lana sees this and to keep her sister from hitting the car, she runs outside and slides in the mud, purposely picking up speed to catch up to Lola. -Lola, put your feet down now!-Lana yelled. Lola obeys and they both manage to stop before hitting the car. -That was awful!-Lola yelled.-Now I see why you wanted to quit being dirty! -Are you kidding, that was thrilling!-Lana exclaimed.-I forgot what it felt like to be dirty! -So are you gonna go back to being dirty?-Lola aaked. -Yes!-Lana said happily.-Are you gonna go back to being a pageant queen? -Yes!-Lola said happily. They head back inside and get ready for bed. -(To Lola) Goodnight Lana, (To Lana) Goodnight Lola.-Lincoln said. -I'm Lana!-Lana said. -And I'm Lola!-Lola said. -Huh?!-Lincoln asked more confused. -It's a longer story.-They explained. -Whatever.-Lincoln said. THE END.. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud